


A Little Familiar

by Choi_Aya05



Series: -2000 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, I always ALWAYS forget a tag goddamnit, M/M, Possible Character Death, Supernatural Elements, he's Brian here, it went dark real quick, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: If you already know the pain the future would bring, would you choose go through it anyway, knowing that you would be the happiest you could ever be before it all goes down?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: -2000 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841881
Kudos: 17
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	A Little Familiar

The chair's cushion was plush and comfortable against Brian's back. He leaned on it, every muscle in his body relaxing. He'd already drank half of his beer which gave his mind a pleasant buzz. The jazz in the background and the dim lights--everything was mild and pleasant, classy but unpretentious. He totally had to thank Sungjin for recommending this bar, therefore gifting him a nice evening.

Park Sungjin, the singer he usually partnered with, was surprisingly laid-back despite looking like a no-nonsense guy. Their mutual love for food and eating out had resulted to many outings and discoveries, further solidifying their places in each others' lives.

Speaking of Sungjin, the familiar first notes of 'I Loved You', one of the songs Brian had written for him, began to fill the room. He looked around, gaze landing on the small stage and on the man standing on it. He was tall, hair blond and glasses gold-rimmed. He was garbed in a baby blue polo shirt French tucked in dark ripped jeans, his outfit finalized with basic white sneakers. He looked youthful and casual, a little out of place.

His lips (thick and red, probably with lip tint, Brian mused), parted, and then he was singing.

_"Oh,"_ Brian whispered, sounding like the air was punched out of him.

The high-pitched breathy voice, stable and supported notes, his technique of occasionally dragging the end of the words in a sort of moan-- _gods_ , Brian would definitely write songs for this guy for _free_ just to hear him sing. He was probably gawking but he couldn't care.

But then their eyes met.

Suddenly, the world spun in a blur and the only clear thing was this man. Brian's pulse raced as he prepared himself for the familiar sensation of a visiting premonition.

The two of them in front of the bar, a hand extended for Brian to shake, accompanied by an unsure yet radiant smile. The warm muted lights of the entrance shone on the man's profile, and Brian found himself breathless for the second time that night.

The two of them sitting across each other in a cafe, half-consumed pancakes and coffees on their table forgotten as they shared laughter. The man tucked his hair behind an ear with slender, elegant fingers. Brian couldn't help following the movement, marvelling at the way the early morning rays illuminated the other's face.

The man sitting by the windowsill, staring at the vast gray of the rainy day. His features were smooth and serene. Brian carried two mugs of steaming drinks, unable to bring himself to break the other's peace just yet. But the man sensed his presence and beckoned him close with an inviting smile.

Brian settled the mugs on the desk beside the man. He stood behind him and draped himself over the other, arms wrapped around his shoulders and head over the other's so he wouldn't need for a blanket. The man closed his eyes with a content sigh, lifting a hand onto Brian's forearm and gently rubbing the skin with his thumb.

Brian looking up from his phone to stare at the man sitting beside him on the couch. He was reading, but the quiet of Brian's apartment and the satisfaction of knowing they were together in one place despite doing different things was slowly lulling him to slumber. His eyes were closing slowly and opening after a second too long, a contrast to his usual fast blinking. Brian's heart swelled with affection. He gently cupped the man's cheek to lower his head on his shoulder with a loving smile.

The man was curled up in a corner with tears endlessly streaming down his cheeks, each drop making pain rip through Brian. The man tried to wipe them in vain, until he was just crying on his palms, body quivering with each sob. Brian kneeled in front of him, his own face scrunched up in agony and helplessness. But then there was a sudden touch of tentative fingertips at the back of his hand. The man's eyes were glistening and pleading, and Brian could only take him into his gentle embrace and hope that his arms could be the man's safe place.

They exchanged silly looks and giggles as the world rained down with all its might. It was cliche, how they had their arms around each other. Cliche, the way they kissed in the rain. But Brian couldn't remember ever being this giddy, just purely _happy_ , before.

Brian crossed his arms, scowling. The man came closer, arms trapping Brian and crossing his personal bubble with a pitiful gaze. Brian looked away. No, did he think Brian was easy? No way Brain would just give in, not even with the small pecks being planted all over his face. Not even the chaste kisses on his unresponsive lips, nuh-uh. Brian was stronger than that, he--

_"Brian."_

Fucking--

With a growl, he caged the man in a very tight hug, causing the other to gasp for air then giggle when Brian tickled his neck and collarbones with playful nips.

Brian was scrolling through his phone, looking for an urgent and important email that got lost in his inbox. The man held onto his wrist, carefully maneuvering them through the crowd. They stopped by the stoplight, waiting for it to turn green. Brian took his attention off his phone when it did, intertwining their fingers and taking steps ahead of the man who was suddenly distracted.

He heard the screech before he saw it.

Someone, he didn't know who, grabbed him from behind. And as they did, his eyes connected with the man's for a millisecond. Brian was too disoriented and confused to think, so he failed to pull the man back with him.

Brian failed to pull him back _to safety_ with him. He slipped from Brian's grasp when he got flung to the side by a force so strong Brian heard bones _breaking_.

He could only watch with wide, _horrified_ eyes as the man's body rolled and bounced on the pavement, stopping several meters from where he was initially. Like he was nothing but a toy tossed aside.

Brian couldn't hear his own screams, couldn't feel his own movements when he ran. Electricity thrummed under his skin, rendering him numb from the pain of landing hard on his knees to the ground. His hands flailed over the man uselessly, wanting to touch but not knowing where, knowing that he _shouldn't_. He was oblivious to his own trembling because he couldn't think beyond the way the other's body lied on his front, limbs contorted in unnatural ways. The blood steadily flowing from him.

Brian couldn't look away from those unseeing eyes.

Eyes that once held the stars in the galaxy, that looked at Brian as if he was the greatest thing to ever exist.

No more.

_No more._

And so Brian continued to scream. Wail. Mourn.

Brian opened his eyes. His slumped over body shot up from his seat. He took in shallow, desperate breaths as the last of 'I Loved You' played in the background. He gazed at the stage, at the man.

Their eyes met.

Brian stood with the crowd as they applauded the man, clenched his fists and ignored the pull as he made his way towards the exit.

(His brows furrowed in concern as he followed the customer's retreating back. Had he hated the song? His voice? Him? The man had seemed to enjoy the performance at first, before he hunched over. He thought he fell asleep, but he jolted towards the end, then he just looked... scared. _Heartbroken_. A look that _hurt_ him, for reasons he couldn't fathom.

Maybe the song reminded him of bad memories?

Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't just let the man go like that. He couldn't resist the sharp, intimidating gaze. As if something, a force or whatever, had decided he would be drawn towards him and that he must _not_ let him slip through his fingers.

With one final bow, he descended the stage and rushed to the backdoor.)

The cool evening breeze blew uncomfortably against Brian's sweating skin, inducing goosebumps. His breathing had yet to cease being shaky, still winded from the vivid vision he just had.

"Wait!" A voice, a _familiar_ voice, exclaimed from behind. And despite his mind's protest, his body listened.

"I, uh--"

No. Brian wouldn't turn around.

"--I just noticed that you, uhm, you--"

He wouldn't look back.

"--did you, maybe, disliked my performance?"

He _shouldn't_.

"Sorry, I just, you were in the front and I couldn't help but notice--"

And yet he did.

He looked more beautiful up close.

"No," Brian responded. "No, I liked it. You have a talent."

The man brightened a little at the praise, and Brian's stomach churned at the familiar scene.

The man gingerly extended a hand.

( _The two of them in front of the bar, a hand extended for Brian to shake_ \--)

Brian stared.

( _The warm muted lights of the entrance shone on the man's profile_ \--)

"Park Jaehyung."

(-- _accompanied by an unsure yet radiant smile._ )

If you already know the pain the future would bring, would you choose go through it anyway, knowing that you would be the happiest you could ever be before it all goes down? Would you still chase for the happiness when you know how it would all end? Perhaps they could change their ending? Maybe the vision was just a warning.

But would it be worth finding out? Worth trying? Was the man, Park Jaehyung, worth it?

Brian took a deep breath.

"Kang Brian." He accepted the proffered hand. Sealed their fates.

Jaehyung lit up, beaming at Brian. All apprehension and fear of rejection seeped out of his frame.

(-- _and Brian found himself breathless for the second time that night._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the clinic a while ago when my mind suddenly sprung this up to me and overtook my whole being. I don't know what just happened. LOL But I'm actually kinda proud of this, and excited. For some reason. Anyway.
> 
> Just in case it was confusing, a concerned citizen pulled Brian back so he wouldn't get hit by the out-of-control vehicle (I was thinking truck but feel free to imagine something else). He wasn't able to pull Jae back with him because he wasn't really aware of his surroundings and everything happened too fast. I edited to make it clearer, sorry if it's still not. T^T


End file.
